


Ladies of Sin and Punishment

by Ambro



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambro/pseuds/Ambro
Summary: A collection of stories about several girls with various succubus like abilities and their mysterious master.  Many adult themes and different fetishes/supernatural occurrences mostly centered around forms of femdom and lusty fatal punishment.





	1. Lilianna

**Author's Note:**

> Things will develop and become clearer as the stories go on.

     "Please officer, is there anything I can do to avoid a ticket?" the young girl asked, her large blue eyes looked up at the officer with his pad in hand. He looked down at her, looking at the features of the woman before him. A soft oval face framed by long soft brown hair that went down to the pronounced swell of her breasts. Soft white skin and plump pinks lips all giving her the look of someone barely past the age of sixteen, even though her drivers licence says she is 24. As he took all this in, he looked back to her eyes, so innocent and naive looking, but something mysterious seems to be hiding in them. It took him another second to think, then offered her a cruel smile.  
     "I believe there is, wait here a moment." With that, he went back to his cruiser parked on the side of the deserted street, turned off the lights and camera in the car, and notified dispatch that the traffic stop was complete. Smiling to himself, he returned to the driver side of the woman's car. "Please step out of the car, and follow me."  
     Doing as she was told, she stepped out of the car, granting him a full view of her beauty. She was shorter, but curvy in all the right places. Shapely legs in two inch heals, smooth skin showing to just below her knees where her blue dress started. The dress itself was wide at the base, but narrowed into her slim waist, offering a tempting idea as to the shape and size of her ass. Continuing up to the large swell of her C-cup breast, the tops of which were almost jumping out of the top of the strapless dress and accentuating her swan like neck.  
     Simply divine, and she was about to be his!  
     Walking behind her car, he leaned on the hood of his cruiser and motioned her in front of him. He held up a finger and made the motion for her to spin around full circle, so he could admire her more. She did as instructed, then smiled and curtsied, looking up at him with eyes filled with mischief.  
     "Alright you little vixen, its time for you to get out of your ticket. Come here and get of your knees." His excitement and anticipation rose as she meekly complied, tucking her dress beneath her legs to protect them from the rough pavement, she gently reached out and opened his pants, fishing out his hard cock. He let out a gasp as her dainty hand made contact with him, what felt like an electric charge ran through his body. His dick felt harder, his balls larger and he could even feel that the cum in his prostate was super charged with life.  
     Slowly she started stroking his cock up to the tip, then all the way to the base, never rushing, always keeping enough pressure on him to keep him focused on her. She kept this up for several minutes, her eyes always on his, and a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Then, for a moment her smile turned predatory, and she leaned forward and pressed the head of his cock to her lips. The warmth of he mouth took him by such surprise that his head jerked back, letting out a loud moan on the deserted street. She was incredible, her tongue doing things that he had never felt on his dick before! Smiling around his meat, she closed her eyes and started going to town on him, even going to the root without a gag or a gasp.  
      _And I thought last weeks fun was the best I would get this month!_ He thought to himself, remembering the mother/daughter pair he had pulled over the week before. The mother was in her thirties, while he daughter was about fourteen, both were thin and fairly pretty. The mom would lose her permit with that last speeding ticket, and as she told him, was a single parent, and without the car they could not make ends meet. Smiling at the woman, he told her he could overlook it this time, IF they did him a favor. She knew what he meant and begged him not to involve her daughter. He agreed, on the condition that she made him cum in ten minutes. She accepted and they went behind her car to start. Holding nothing back, she went to work like a woman possessed, determined to not get her daughter involved. What she didn't know was that not more than an hour ago, he had received another ticket exception gift from another woman, and his staying power was longer that one would expect.  
     After twelve minutes (who said he wasn't generous) he stopped her and told her he failed. She started to beg, but he called out in a strong police officer voice for the daughter to step out of the car and join them. Doing as she was told, the daughter came over and saw he mothers spit covered face and almost started to cry. Minutes later she was crying as she was forced to suck her first cock, with his hand on the back of her head preventing her from escaping, and her mother cooing words of comfort as she too was using her mouth on his balls to speed the officers climax.  
     Another ten minutes passed before he was driving off in his cruiser again, the women back in their car crying and hugging each other. _Ahh that had been great_.  
     His thoughts were drawn back to the present when he heard her say "They were not as good as I am were they?"  
     "What are you talking about?"  
     "The mother and daughter you took advantage of last week" she replied, still stroking his cock at the same speak she had been sucking it before. "The ones you were thinking of as I was sucking you off"  
     She didn't seem offended, merely stating a fact. _Is this a setup!?_ he thought, trying to stand up and free himself from her hand, only to find that his pants were around his ankles. _When did she do that?_  
     "My master has given me several gifts, one of which is to see the sins of those around me" speeding up her stroking slightly, his orgasm was building quicker and quicker. He didn't think he would last five more minutes at this rate. "Another he has blessed me with is the ability to condense someone's life force into their bodily fluids. It is truly amazing, I can make someone cry a week of their life away, spit out a month of their future, or cum their entire life away."  
With that, a wicked grin spread across her face, and her hand began pumping faster.  
      _That's bull shit! She is just trying to freak you out! I should go, but her hand feels too good to stop now._ Without meaning to, he spread his legs a little more, letting her have more space to work.  
     "That's what I love about men like you, you never believe when I tell you this truth. I have condensed all but 5 minutes of your life into the cum you have build up in your prostate, so you will truly cum yourself to death." Smiling again, she lifted her other hand up between his legs, quickly sliding a finger past his anus and massaging his prostate directly. He moaned even louder, signalling his impending orgasm.  
Just before the jets of cum blasted from his cock, she leaned forwards again and took the head in her mouth, sucking the tip, stocking the shaft with one hand and applying more pressure to his prostate with the other. The torrent of cum that escaped him was more than he could ever remember producing, even as a teenager, and it lasted for almost a full minute. Once he was done, he collapsed onto the hood of the trunk, while she finished cleaning off the remaining traces of his cum from his dick and her lips.  
     Satisfied, she stood up and looked at him, opening her mouth to show the impressive load she had extracted. Then she closed her mouth and went back to her car. Stunned as he was, he quickly pulled up his pants, and made sure his badge and gun were still there, no sense in being THAT careless. Satisfied that he looked like an enforcer of the law, he sat back in his cruiser and looked out at the car in front of him. He could see her eyes looking at him through the rear view mirror, and suddenly felt sleepy and weak. Fighting for a moment to try and keep his eyes open, darkness over took him.  
     From the car in front, the blue eyed girl cold see the lights go out from his eyes, and smiled to herself. T _hey never really believe me, even as they are experiencing their end. And I never even got to tell him what the third blessing my master gave me was, and what I would do with a mouthful of life infused cum._ Giggling to herself a for a moment, she thought to herself, then swallowed his essence. She soon felt the familiar warmth in her body, this time focused in her chest, as the newly consumed life force permeated the flesh, and caused her bust to expand my about two millimeters.  
     As the warmth receded, she brought both her hands to her newly expanded bust and enjoyed the firmness of them. _The girls were due for a bit of love, but maybe the next one will go to my ass, or maybe make my legs longer. Considering I can make ANY kind of changes to my body with enough life force, I should speak to master and see what he thinks would make me even more desirable to him. After all, I am who I am thanks to him._  
     Smiling to herself, she put the car in gear and drove off into the night.


	2. Yuniva

    _I have hit the jackpot!_ He thought to himself, checking out the woman he just spotted. He was prowling the convention floor, looking for his next target, when he thought he had found the sexiest girl there, dressed as Sailor Moon too. As he moved to get closer to her, his eyes happened upon another woman. His first thought was she was too big to be of interest to him, but he did a double take and nearly walked into a pillar. All that he could think to describe her was THICC! She was taller than even his five foot eight frame, with an hourglass body shape that was encased in a black latex like outfit. Looking more attentively, he could se she was in costume as Rouge the Bat, with the white gloves and boots serving to highlight her legs and core, and the pink heart of the costume was struggling to contain her massive breasts, and even then only just kept her decent. Working his way around her, he could finally see her ass in all its glory. While large, it was well shaped and looked so inviting that he started to drool. _If this woman started twerking, she would probably have every many within sight jizzing their pants!_  
    _I MUST HAVE HER!_  
     With that desire firmly planted in his head, he made is way over to her. All the things he was going to do to that womanly form, whether she wanted him to or not did not factor into it. He chose her, and she could do nothing about it. Working past all the booths and con goers, he reached the spot he had seen her, but she had vanished. Looking around frantically, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hot breathe on his ear.  
     "Looking for someone love?"  
     Turning around, it was the woman he was searching for. She was bent at the waist slightly, putting her face to face with him and letting him get a clear look at her. With big brown eyes, dark brown hair that went down to the middle of her back, round face and plump cupids bow lips, hers was a face that inspired lust and desire. All she would need to do was lick her lips and even a hunter like himself may have fallen for her charms. But a hunter he was, and now it was time to turn on the charm.  
     "Indeed I was, but having laid eyes on you, I can tell I have found the perfect woman." he said, smiling and making sure to keep eye contact.  
     "Well aren't you just the sweetest thing? Why don't we go somewhere a little more private and get to know each other?" she winked at him, standing up to her full height and holding his arm against her chest while dragging him towards the back of the convention floor. As they made their way along, he began noticing the jealous glares that were coming his way. _I guess I'm not the only one who was checking her out_.  
     "You know, not that I'm complaining, but if you keep holding my arm like that, people are going to think we are a pair of lovers trying to sneak off to do naughty things." he laughed, trying to move the conversation in the direction he wanted. Smiling, she leaned into his ear again and said;  
     "Maybe they are right." Giving a husky laugh, she licked his ear and urged him to the a small utility room tucked away in a corner behind some banners. After closing the door and locking it, she turned and walked over to him, her hips swaying seductively as she went. She reached him, and leaned down to kiss him full on the mouth, her enormous bust pushed hard against his strong chest. As their tongues dueled, he reached both hands around and firmly grabbed her full ass cheeks, earning a low moan from her. She reached down between them and started fondling his hard cock.  
     "Well well, someone is rather excited isn't he?"  
     "With such a sexy woman in such a sexy outfit, how could I not be?" he replied, a smirk on his face.  
     "I suppose that is true, but I am worried that you might be too excited, and not be able to...last long enough to satisfy me."  
     "I've never had any complaints in that department." he said, a smirk on his face. No, normally the complaint is that I don't stop when they want me to! Playing along though, he asked, "What can I do to alleviate your concerns?"  
     "I have a simple test for you, and it will feel good too!" her eyes were full of lust as she told him. "It is very simple, just hold out for ten minutes while fucking my thighs. If you can do that, then you can have me."  
     "How is that really a test?" he asked, somewhat confused by her proposition.  
     "Oh honey, if you can't last between my thighs, then how will you last between my legs? Or my ass?" she said the last part in a low, seductive voice, licking her lips as she looked him dead in the eyes. He felt something strange, like she was looking into his very soul, or was exploring the depths of his lust. "How about I sweeten the deal? If you last the ten minutes, you can cum between my thighs, then I will stroke and suck you until you are hard enough to fuck me into the ground."  
     "How can I refuse an offer like that?" he said with a smile, and started to take his clothes off. She let out a low purr when his cock was released. Once he was fully naked, she stepped away from him until her back was to the wall. Looking at him with hooded eyes, she raised her hand and curled her finger, a come here gesture that he did not hesitate to obey. Coming up to her body, he slowly slid his rock hard dick between her legs, making them both moan. The material of her outfit provided almost no resistance to his thrusts, and the heat from her skin could be felt through the leggings.  
     "Mmmm that feels so nice sweetie, how about a little treat?" with that, she grabbed the tops of the pink heart covering her chest and freed them from its crushing embrace. Seeing the massive orbs uncovered right before his eyes, he eagerly dove head first, licking and sucking and burying his head between them, all the while thrusting back and forth. After feasting on her massive tits and sucking her nipples into little diamonds, a thought crossed his mind.  
     "How long has it been anyways? I didn't see you set a timer either."  
     "Oh, it has been about six minutes so far." she answered between panting breaths. He found that somewhat hard to believe, but was enjoying himself too much to care. _Once I pass your little test, you will be MY plaything, and I will play with you until you break!_ Thinking on all that he would do, he started thrusting a little faster. Suddenly he felt her forearms on the back of his head, and was suddenly thrust deep between her breasts, making it hard to breathe.  
     "Naughty boy, you were thinking about raping me like you have all those other girls weren't you?" she said in a sing song voice. With a panicked look on his face, he stopped thrusting and tried to free his head from her cleavage, but found that his head was firmly locked in place. He tried with all his might, but it was like there were two iron bars locked behind him. Somehow, she was much stronger than she looked, or really should possibly be with her body type. As he was thinking all this, one of her arms snaked down to his ass and started thrusting him between her legs again.  
     As the pleasure began to assault his hard cock once again, he realized that it was harder and harder to breathe. With each thrust she made of his cock, his vision was blurring more and more. Total confusion and the erotic high of asphyxiation was taking him when she began to speak again.  
     "You see, I have received a special talent, I can see the sins of those around me. I could see the vender who's greed led him to overcharge and swindle the young patrons at his booth, or the door man that let some girls in because they flashed their boobs. And then there was you. The one who hunts these conventions, the serial rapist that no one had yet even suspected. Your sins were many, and that may you MY prey."  
     "Why?" he managed to croak out, severely reducing his already limited oxygen supply. Maybe is he could keep her talking, he could find a way out.  
     "Why you ask? Well I suppose there are two reasons. One; to protect those girls out there from you and avenge the ones you already assaulted. And two; the same one who gave me my first talent also gave me a second one. That is, as long as I have direct skin contact with someone when they draw their last breath, I can absorb their life energy into myself, and effect changes to my body. Think of it a bit like the X-Man Rogue. OH! What a great idea for another cosplay, thank you! Not that you will be around to see it." Looking down at his face track between her breasts, she smiled like a car that cornered a mouse.  
_No way! This has to be some kind of sick joke, right!? But it is getting harder to breathe, harder to think, and her thighs feel so damn good!_ He tried struggling a bit more, but he was already weak and her strength seemed to be increasing with her passion.  
     "Now now, I am not so cruel as to deny you one last pleasure before your end, so hurry up and cum between my thighs! Cum yourself into the after life, the sweetest way to go!" as she was egging him on, she started thrusting his hips faster and faster. It was a race to see what would come first, him or death. He quickly thought back to how he ended up where he was and realized too late that it was a simple case of if something seems too good to be true, it probably is. They would never find him in time to preform CPR and bring him back. In his attempts to hide his activities from others, he was now going to suffer from the same isolation his victims had endured.  
     With these final thoughts, his load erupted from his cock, so forceful was it that it splashed up against the wall behind them, without so much as a drop landing on her costume. As the strain from his massive orgasm hit his system, his consciousness left his body, his head still encased in more tit flesh than he could ever know what to do with.  
    As the spasms at his hips faded, she brought her arm back up to his head and secured it back behind his head. For the next few minutes, she held him there, gently humming to herself, even feeling his flaccid cock trying to harden up again. Then finally, that familiar tingle surrounded her body, and his life was absorbed into her. She had already decided how to use this ones gift, and soon felt herself grow lightly taller.  
     Satisfied that her goal was accomplished, she let him fall away from her body, and he crumpled to the ground. _With any luck, he hit his head on the way down, and they will assume the head trauma did him in. If not, oh well, its not like they would tie me to this anyways. However..._. She took a tube of lipstick from a hidden pouch of her costume, and began to write on him; I am the con rapist! Satisfied that this would have the authorities look into his background and maybe give his victims some closure, she made her way to the door. Just before she stepped out the door she turned back to his lifeless body and said;  
     "By the way, I've seen and taken bigger dicks than yours."


	3. Xalinda

      _Ugh! What the hell happened to me?_ He thought, shaking his head and trying to get the taste of cotton out of his mouth. He moved to wipe his face when he both felt and heard the chains on his wrists stop his movement.  
     "Aha, so you are finally awake are you?" a woman's voice called out from behind him. The sound of high heels coming close was all that he could hear over the sound of his own breathing. As she came into view, he got a look at his captor.  
     Starting from the ground up, he saw she was wearing black four inch stiletto heeled boots that went up long, lean and muscular legs, to just above the knee. Peeking out from their tops was a pair of lacy black stockings held up by a black garter set. Showing off her firm, round butt while at the same time obscuring her nether regions was something like a leather one piece bathing suit that left her toned abs and back exposed, and encircled her breasts as it made its way up to the choker collar surrounding her neck. Her nipples were exposed and as hard as they could be, sticking out proudly from the D cups they inhabited and her arms were encased in leather gloves that went past her elbows. Her oval shaped face was framed by shoulder length blond hair and completed by pouty pink lips and striking green eyes.  
     "Now that you're up, pick a number between one and ten." She said to him with a smile.  
     "What, why would I..." He was suddenly doubled over in pain as she delivered a swift kick to his groin with a boot covered leg.  
     "I gave you an order, and I expect you to obey it instantly." still smiling, she gave him a moment. "Pick a number."  
     "Si...six..." he answered between breaths.  
     "Ohhh you are a brave one aren't you?" she clapped her hands together happily. She made a show of bending at the waist until she was eye level with him, and slowly put two fingers in her mouth and sucked on them loudly, closing her eyes a moment and moaning. Then she pulled them out, glistening with saliva, and traced the number six on his chest. "Unlike my sisters, I prefer to tell my victims exactly what is going to happen instead of springing it on them last moment. That six I drew on you is a countdown until your death. I am sure you can feel it still warming your skin even as I'm speaking to you."  
     And indeed it was, not burning, more like when you have been sitting in the bright summer sun for a while.  
     "But how..." he started to ask  
     "How is it counting down you want to know? And what makes it drop too right? Well as to the how, it is one of the abilities bestowed to me by my master. As for how..." Her smile took on a lustful and malicious tone as she reached down and grabbed his hard cock. "As for how, it will be through Jr down here. Every time you release your baby batter, the counter drops. And once it hits zero, your life ends and what you would call your soul will be consumed to enhance me."  
     Still smiling, she stood up and moved somewhere behind him. _This is crazy! He thought to himself. So over the next several hours she is going to...what? Seduce me? Torture me? I have some decent stamina, but it still tends to take me a bit of time to cum twice in one go. Maybe I should try to think about something to kill my erection, on the off chance what she just said is true._ Suddenly he felt his arms being pulled upwards with surprising force. As he didn't hear any sounds of gears, that meant she was lifting him herself. At well over two hundred and thirty pounds of muscle, this was no small feat for someone so much lighter than him. Once he was standing upright with his arms securely over his head, she walked back in front of him.  
     "Now then, are you ready for the wildest hour to an hour and a half of your life?"  
     "HOUR!? But....I can't.....there is no way!" he shouted.  
     "Awww honey, yes you can! I have never failed to get a man to cum when I want him to. And in this situation, I REALLY want you to!" With one last smile, she knelt down in front of him and brought her lips to his cock, fluttering light kisses over his length before taking the head slowly into her mouth.  
      _Oh FUCK she is good!_ He knew for sure now that she had the skills to back up her boast of making a man cum when she wanted. She wasted no time, slathering the underside with her tongue, caving in her cheeks as she sucked, and bobbing her head up and down. This was not foreplay, and it was not meant to tease either. This was a woman how knew what she was doing and was going to get the results she wanted as fast as his cock could provide it. In fact it was about the five minute mark when she stopped sucking for a moment and gave him a wink, before driving he face all the way to the base of his cock. The shock of it brought him right to the edge, then he felt a gloved hand sliding up his leg and start playing with his ball. He tried to hold out still but she upped the ante by humming deep in her throat.  
     All he could do was moan and thrust his hips as her skilled mouth and throat milked him for all he had. After a good thirty seconds or so, his orgasm finally died down and she swallowed everything without a second thought. Slumping forward, he closed his eyes to catch his breath. With the world temporarily shrouded in black, he noticed the heat from where she had drawn the six on his chest felt different. Concentrating, he realized it was now in the shape of a five! A split second after realizing that, he felt a gloved hand encircle his cock and started stroking it hard and fast! His eyes snapped open to see her still looking straight at him, his balls cupped in one hand and his dick barely visible because of how fast her other was going up and down.  
     "No! Stop! It's too sensitive!" he yelled, trying to pull his now over stimulated dick away from the femme fatal, only to have her squeeze his balls harder to dissuade him. Still maintaining eye contact, she varied up her stimulation, from palming the head to twisting where the shaft and the helmet met and back to jackhammer stroking. All he could do was moan and whine pitifully and hope it would end soon.  
     Soon enough he felt the familiar tingles of an impending orgasm through the hypersensitive agony she was so masterfully inflicting. Despite himself, he started to thrust his hips into her hands, hoping to achieve release and end this torment. Noticing this, her ever present smile grew even more sinister, and her hand movements began to slow.  
      _No! After everything she said, she wouldn't try and drag it out! Would she!?_ As the panic began to grow in his eyes, she let out a laugh that was surprisingly sweet, then went back at him at full speed. Once more the agony returned but the pleasure was also building, and within minutes he unleashed a second volley onto her tits. As his orgasm ended, she let go of his cock and began massaging his cum into her tits, paying special attention to her nipples. Again he closed his eyes to try and recuperate, only to feel the warm number on his chest shift from five to four, though with how drained he felt he almost expected it to drop to three.  
With her prey again distracted, she started to rise, making sure to drag her breasts against his balls, up his cock, along his abs and finally rest on his chest. Opening his eyes, he was looking straight into hers and they still had that look that said she wasn't done with him. As his body was already exhausted, he thought stalling for time would be a good option. So he asked;  
     "Why me?" As though a monster was before him, her smile grew even wider, seeming to split her face.  
     "Ohhhhh! I was waiting for you to ask that!" reaching down between them, she lifted his cock with her hand and clamped it between her thighs. She started rhythmically squeezing him with her muscles and a slight back and forth motion as he answered. "The reason is simple, it's because of those three college kids you murdered last week."  
     The color drained from his face, and not simply because it was going to his dick. How could she know that!? There is no way some random chick would know! If it was known, the cops would have got me already! He said nothing to her.  
     "You don't need to say anything, I already know its true. I know how, where, when and why. And the police will receive an anonymous tip after you are gone as to everything. Now I know, next question is how. Well the answer is quite easy; my master. He gave me the ability to see peoples sins. They are like a dark aura around people, with each individual sin a small pearl that my sisters and I can peek into and see the entirety of the sin. And that, my little meat toy, is why you were chosen by me as my next ... meal."  
     Finishing her explanation, she sped up her rocking motions on his dick, which was now at full mast despite the adrenaline shock that went through his body. The front of her thighs began to slap against his and echoing throughout the room. Soft moans soon began to escape her lips and the heat of her pussy could be felt on his cock, which was sliding faster between her thighs thanks to her own juices leaking down. After god knows how many minutes of this, he again felt his balls pulling up and his cock starting to throb. Feeling his body tensing up, she leaned on his shoulders and crossed her legs at the ankles, tightening he grip on his cock even more and dragging another moaning orgasm from his lips. Though his body shook like he just came gallons of cum, very little shot out, and what did just mingled with her juices to run down her legs.  
     When he finally had nothing left to give, she uncrossed her legs and walked off behind him again. Free from her body for the moment, the number on his chest again shifted down one. Three more to go and he would drop, assuming any of the other orgasms she was going to force from him didn't stop his heart first. Suddenly he felt the rope holding his arms up slacken and he started to sink to the floor, his legs no longer able to support him.  
     "Lay on you back as you go down sweetie." she called to him. Not wanting his poor balls to suffer another harsh kick, he did as he was told. The cold concrete floor offered a sweet comforting embrace to his overworked body. Hearing steps coming closer, he opened his eyes and looked up. She was standing directly above his head, legs on either side offered a clear view to where they joined her hips. Apparently her outfit had a zipper that he didn't see before, because the panty section of it was now split wide open, offering him a tantalizing view of her puffy pussy and pink rosebud.  
     "Now I think you have earned a treat. For being such a good toy, you can feast on my pussy and asshole." she giggles and slowly squatted down to his face. She stopped just above his mouth, then crossed her legs under his head and neck, lifting him up to her snatch and effectively locking him in place. With her prey again secure, she focused her attention back to his cock. Using the lightest of touches, she used her hand to go so very slowly up and down, while the other held the head from above, as if one was using a sock puppet, going from the base of the glands to the very tip with only the softest of force.  
     "This will probably take the longest out of all your trials, so be sure to be eat your fill." with that she returned to her work, careful not to go too fast or squeeze too hard. A slow and calculated buildup to further drain his batter prostate and balls. With the force of her legs pulling him to her pussy, he decided to not resist and start eating her out. Orally pleasing a lady was not something he was a stranger to, and a small part of him hoped that if he did well, she might want to keep him alive for more of the same. Never had any of his previous lovers complained about his skill, or lasted more that five minutes when he was focused on the task.  
After a few minutes of his best work to date, she was letting out soft moans and wiggling her ass side to side slightly along his nose. He finally felt like he was gaining some control of this situation, maybe after making her cum, he could slip out from under her and try to make a break for it. Hoping she would cum soon, he redoubled his efforts on her. He needed to hurry up, as her slow and teasing work on his dick was beginning to have the desired effect. After a full twenty minutes, he was nearing his breaking point while she did not seem to be getting any closer. In desperation, he lifted himself from her legs and pushed his tongue as far in as was possible, hoping to somehow push her over the edge. What he heard next crushed what little hope he had built up.  
     "Mmmmm not bad sweetie, if I was any other woman, I would have cum twice by now with those skills. Too bad there aren't enough men willing to go the distance like you obviously are, but you will never make me cum like this. Only when your countdown reaches zero will I allow myself to cum. What's the fun of having my way with you if I spoil it all by getting off before the grand finale?"  
     Utterly defeated, he dropped his head back onto her legs, all that vigor he had just shown now gone like a drop in the rain. There really is no dissuading her, he thought to himself, as he felt the pressure from her hands increase slightly, edging him ever closer to his next orgasm. Light touches, slow strokes, minor twists, it all added up before he realized that he was cumming again. Nothing as spectacular as the first two, as there was almost nothing left in him, but enough still managed to ooze out and make her soft hands slicker than before, allowing them to glide over his cock with greater ease.  
     Once again the heat on his chest shifted, and was now the form of a two. Despite himself, he wondered what she had planned for him next. If nothing else, she was creative. She was shifting around his cock, but he couldn't see what she was doing as her legs still had his head secured in place. Soon he felt her encircle the very tip of his dick tightly and started to slowly go down it. She stopped when she reached the junction where the glands met the shaft. Humming to herself as she worked, he just managed to hear a faint click.  
     And that is when he learned that it was not her hand, but some kind of vibrating cock ring, at arguable the most sensitive spot on his freshly spent cock. A new level of agony assaulted him in ways he could not understand, yet he could also feel some traces of pleasure too. Maybe he was just getting used to this. Lost in his own little world, the squeezing of the legs holding his head took him completely by surprise.  
     "Hey, who said you could slack off back there?" she called to him, slightly annoyed. "If you don't get back to work, your poor balls over here are going to feel what it's like to be slowly crushed in my hands!"  
     "Y-yes ma'am" he answered weakly and resumed his oral work, though with noticeably less enthusiasm.  
     "And don't forget my ass either, it needs loving too!" She felt his hesitation and decided to move him there herself with a quick, and painful, shift of her legs. When he was properly positioned, he started timidly licking at her rosebud. "Hmmm, why don't I sweeten the deal a bit? If you do a good job rimming me, your last orgasm can be from anal sex. How does that sound? Big hard cock ramming tight little asshole, spreading it wider that anyone else ever has, and cumming the last of your life away with that same hard dick buried to the hilt in tight, hot ass? But only if you do a good job with your mouth."  
     With motivation like that for the end of his life, how could he not dive in and give her the rimming of a lifetime? _Besides, I want her well lubed so I can fuck her hard and fast, and take a little revenge on her for all this. Maybe even pulling her hair, or grabbing her neck as I slam into this ass. Ohh the possibilities!_ With thoughts of retribution in his mind, he kept going non stop even as his hips convulsed from the cock ring. Part of him realized that the intensity of the vibrations only ever went down when she teased him, always punctuated by small giggles, but never went higher. She must have started it on max power right off the bat.  
Before he knew it, his hips were again thrusting into the air as yet another orgasm crashed through his system. Moaning into her ass, his cock convulsed at the overstimulation. Looking down at his shaft, she noticed that there was no cum following this time, a shame really, but to be expected. Once his hips settled down on the hard floor, she removed the toy from his dick and released his head before standing up over him again. Looking up at her now puffy pussy, he again felt the heat on his chest shift down a number.  
     One.  
     This next orgasm would kill him, but as he knew she wasn't going to let him live either way, he took some comfort in the fact that he was going to be doing the fucking when he went.  
     "Try to get to a kneeling position honey while I go an lube up. If that's too much for you, just start with going onto all fours."  
     Wanting to prove he was still a man, he tried instead to stand up, but immediately stumbled forward and ended up on his hands and knees anyways, the latter being too weak to support him. Leaning forward more, he placed his forehead against the ground and let its cold seep into him. After a minute, he once again heard the sound of heels coming towards him, but didn't bother to move just yet. He needed to regain some strength for what he had planned.  
     "Oh goodie, you assumed the position without any corrections from me!" she gleefully declared.  
      _How is this the right position? I can't fuck her like this._ He thought to himself. Her hands landed on the small of his back as she lowered herself down to him. She then moved her hips towards his, and expecting the warmth of her thighs against the back of his came a chilling revelation.  
     As she slid forward, he felt something slick and hard start to push against his own asshole.  
     "What! Wait what are you doing back there!?" he yelled despite himself.  
     "Awww sweetie, I am just doing what I promised. I said your last orgasm would be from anal didn't I? Now relax and quit squirming so I can get this puppy in your tight ass, spreading it wider that it has ever been!" The sadistic glee on her face was intense.  
     "You lied to me!" he shouted as he felt the head of what must be a strapon begin to slowly apply pressure to his virgin ass.  
     "No I didn't sweet cheeks." she enunciated the end of the sentence with with a slight jab to his ass, which was beginning to open up to her. "I never specified WHO's ass was going to get fucked, only that there would be ass fucking if you ate mine well. And besides, I also like being a virgin killer too!"  
     With one more firm thrust, she slid past his O ring and slotted the strapon all the way into his ass. He let out a cry before slumping further forward, breathing heavily. Still with that sadistic grin on her face, she firmly grabbed his hips and pulled he cock out until just the head remained inside him. She angled herself a little bit, then slid back in. He moaned deeply and she knew she had the right position to hit his prostate now. With everything aligned, his executioner set a slowly increasing rhythm of full length thrusts, and each time she bottomed out, he let out another low moan.  
     What seemed like hours to him passed before he began to feel the signs of his approaching climax. His moans began to get deeper and longer, and despite himself, his cock war as hard as the first time. Sensing the changes in him, she decided it was time to end it, and she would do it in her favorite position. Letting go of his hips, she reached to his chest and pulled him upright, so her breast were mashed against his back, never stopping her thrusting. She licked his ear, then slid one hand up to his neck and clasped his throat. Immediately his breathing became laboured, and he tried to swallow against the hand cutting off both blood and air. With her prey properly secured, she reached her other gloved hand down to his rock hard cock and began stroking it firmly in time to her thrusts.  
     "Shhhh, don't worry my little treat. Soon you will cum, and everything will end. Of course you might pass out before you can enjoy your last orgasm, but don't worry, your body is sending all the blood to the right head!" she giggled at this, and again increased her speed. There was nothing he could do. His vision was graying out at the edges, and his cock was getting harder and harder. Still he held back for all he was worth, until he hear her whisper into his ear;  
     "One for the money. Two for the show. Three to get ready. And here. We. GO!"  
     And he came. Harder than he ever had in his life, his balls tightened up as if they knew this was their last chance to release their seed. Through all the stimulation, his prostate had amassed a bit more semen, which it now discharged into her gloved hand. Long after that small supply ran out, his body was still shaking with the intensity of his orgasm, until finally it stopped. She withdrew from him and gently lay him down on the floor, walking back to the bag she had been fetching all her supplies from.  
     Laying there on the floor, he felt the heat on his chest shift down to a zero, then slowly spread across his whole body. Once it reached the tips of his limbs and the top of his head, it began to recede. Every where the heat left felt cold as a winters night, and he could not control those parts of him. The heat collapsed into itself right where she had originally drawn the six on him, then pulled away from his body; a small ball of dim light, and floated over to where she was waiting near his head. He hadn't heard her approach, but that didn't matter now. She had on a long red dress that seemed perfect for walking on the beach, and also hid how high her boots went as well as the garter that was there too. The gloves, rope, lube and strapon were back in the bag she has over her shoulder.  
     "In case you were wondering, you are going to help me improve my six pack. I thought it was fitting considering your number choice." she laughed as the ball of light flew up to her. Gently cupping it in her hands, she brought it up to her mouth and sucked it in past her lips before swallowing it.  
That little blowjob to his soul was the last thing he saw before his life winked out. As she closed the door behind herself, all that remained in that room was the naked body of a murderer and the smell of sex.


	4. Marolitsa

    _A kissing booth? I can't believe I'm doing this._ He thought to himself as he waited next in line. While it was called a kissing booth, it was actually a trailer basically a small one or two room apartment from what you could see from the outside. And while this stand at the fair was fairly new, it had gained quite the reputation. Not only was it located inside, and therefore away from prying eyes, but the woman doing the kissing was a stunning example or beauty and sexuality.  
     Or so the rumors went.  
     Looking at the door that was located at the far left of the trailers back, he saw the light overhead turn green, and heard the clank of the door unlocking. He stepped up the two small steps and entered into a short hallway that ran the width of the trailer. Walking to the end there was a sign with instructions: "Please sign your name, then look into the camera and press your hand against the screen on the right for a picture. This will remain private and is simply intended to prevent sexual harassment and assault." Shrugging to himself, as these reasons all made sense, he followed the instructions and soon heard the door next to the camera unlock. Taking the handle, he gently pushed the door open.  
     Stepping into the room, it was fairly well lit with pink lights, giving it a cheesy romantic feel, but setting the tone that this was a kissing station and not a love hotel and a sweet smell of vanilla hung in the air. Various tapestries adorned the walls while three doors could be seen, two at the back and one to the side that presumably lead out of the trailer. All that was in the middle of the room was a plush looking couch, which the Madame of the booth was currently lounging on.  
     The rumors didn't even come close!  
     She was about five three, sporting a pair of five inch red stiletto heels and wearing a matching red dress interlaced with small crystals it's entire length. On one side of the dress was a slit that ran up to her thigh, revealing one of her slim and shapely legs. Up at her hips the dress shrank in like it was vacuum formed, pronouncing her rounded hips while hinting at the curves of her ass. The dress then cinched in tighter showing off her narrow waist that must have a toned set of abs hidden behind the fabric. As his gaze rose up higher, he was greeted by the top of the dress and the immense swell of her breasts. With a neck line that must be only an inch or two away from her nipples, the soft milky white tops of her breasts were on full display, with the dress nearly crushing them together and causing an obviously deep cleavage live to appear, but not show any of the skin between them. Still traveling up, there were no straps to her dress, and only creamy skin was visible up to her slender neck and face.  
     Oval shaped and the same creamy white as the rest of her skin, her face was framed by shoulder length black hair that contrasted well with her complexion. Her full lips were painted a red brighter than the dress and seemed to have some sparkly gloss as well, further matching it to her clothing. Her eyes showed that she was of Asian decent and were a rich chocolate brown color.  
     As their eyes locked together, a fire seemed to light in hers, and her smile grew like a cat that found a helpless mouse. She certainly showed a feline grace when she raised herself up from the couch, a smooth and fluid motion that truly invoked the thought of a mountain lion preparing to pounce. Slowly walking towards him, her hips swaying as one heeled foot was placed in front of the other, she stopped with her bust mere inches from his body, slowly raised one arm up to his shoulder and placed her hand behind his neck.  
     "My my my, I have been waiting for someone like you to walk into my parlor" her sultry voice ignited so many wild ideas in his mind that her could not help but get erect.  
     "Said the spider to the fly?" he replied jokingly  
     "You see me as some sort of black widow?" she shot back with a smirk.  
     "More like a vision of Aphrodite."  
     "Such a sweet talker. Let's see what else that mouth of yours can do." With that, she closed her eyes and brought her lips to his. She started with a firm kiss, her lips pressed tight against his, then quickly began working her tongue into his mouth. Swept up in the intensity and passion of her kiss, he opened his mouth and accepted her talented tongue into his and started dueling it with his own. There was no way he could hold a candle to her skills, but her moans told him that his efforts were not in vain. Minutes passed, how many he could not be sure, however at some point both her arms were wound around his neck and his were around her lower back, inches away from that round ass. Her breathing became laboured as the kiss deepened still more, her bust now firmly mashed against his chest and her nipples making their presence known to him as hard points digging into his skin.  
     He felt her shift and realized that she was about to end the kiss. He didn't want to stop, but knew if he tried to force the issue, sooner or later his ass would be kicked and kicked hard. As she withdrew her tongue, she inhaled hard, sucking his tongue into her mouth as well as all the combined fluids they had built up, and what felt like the top layer of skin from the inside of his mouth. When it seemed she had drawn all the moisture from his mouth, the kiss was finally broken. She opened her mouth to show him all that she had collected, then lowered her head and looking up right into his eyes, swallowed everything with an audible gulp.  
     Being more aroused than he could ever remember being, all he could say was; "WOW!"  
     "Why thank you." she said with a smile on her face. "But tell me, that wasn't enough for you either was it?"  
     "Well if I am to be completely honest, if I could I would take you to that couch and see how well it was built."  
     "Hmmmm as do I. Do you think you can be quiet, no matter what you see or hear?" she asked him suddenly, the smile never leaving her face.  
     "As long as it isn't a bloody murder I can keep to myself."  
     "Good!" With that, she went to the back of the room between the two doors and moved one of the tapestries aside. Hidden behind it was a computer terminal. After a minute of entering commands, she covered it back up and turned to him, smiling a wicked smile. "I just shut down the money slot and ticket dispenser. So now I just have to finish the people who are in line, and we can have some real fun. You can hide out in the room to the right, it serves as a little panic room should something go wrong. You can watch me kiss through a crowd, then come out and we can really express some passion!"  
     "That sounds like the greatest idea every! But won't people know I am still in here?"  
     "Sweet silly man, do you think this area was chosen at random? No the exit door is secluded, with a small forest trail just a few steps out of the brush. At most, the odd passer by might notice you walk out of the shrubs onto the path, but that would be it. Only one last thing to do now." Strutting over to the side door, she opened it, half walked out, then came back in and closed the door. "Now the system has registered the time you 'left' my booth, so no one would be the wiser about you have stuck around for some extra fun after hours."  
     "You my dear lady, are cleaver and devious!" he grinned as she guided him to the room.  
     "Save the flirty line for when my line is done." she fired back, and closed the door.  
     With the door closed he was in a room a little bigger than a closet, with several monitors hooked up to all the surveillance cameras, including one in the parlor area. Hanging from the wall was a set of headphones, which he took and placed on his head. He quickly learned how to swap between cameras on the primary monitor and soon he was watching her finish touching herself up and positioning herself on the couch. Looking at the camera, and indeed right into his eyes, she pushed a hidden button on the backrest and said;  
     "I hope you are watching and listening."  
     In walked the next client, and so began three hours of wondrous torture. He had to sit there, watch and listen as she gave each of her clients the once over. What truly amazed him is that no two kisses were exactly alike. She seemed to know how far someone was willing to go and what they desired. The tall jock wanted small kisses on the lips and cheek and a nice long hug, the nerdy looking guy wanted a full french kiss, it was amazing.  
     And every now and again, she would go even further. He wasn't sure if it was because he was watching, or if she just did it for certain people, but it made him hard as diamonds each time. The first guy she went further with young, just into his twenties from all accounts. As she was giving his mouth the once over, she undid his belt and slid her hand down his pants, rubbing him until it was obvious that he came hard. After finishing the kiss, she drew her and out and licked what was still on her fingers, never breaking eye contact. Once he could stand again, she directed him to the other door, which turned out to be a bathroom, to clean himself up. One selfie later and he was out the door, and she was preparing for the next client.  
     The second time was even wilder. After the client came in, he revealed that he was a twin, and his brother was next in line. He asked if she would be willing to do a 'two birds one stone' kinda thing, as they did everything together, but none of the girls they had dated were willing to do a two on one make-out session. After a short deliberation she agreed, and after registering himself as well, the brother soon entered. It wasn't long before the brothers were getting all the tag team kissing in that they could. As she gave them their money's worth, she maneuvered them to the back of the couch and leaned against it. With her weight supported, she placed a leg between each twins legs and raised it up until she was just touching their groins. The guys stopped for a moment, worried that they had gone too far and were about to suffer for it, when she smiled brightly and slid he hands down their backs, ending with each hand cupping an ass cheek. She began to rock them forwards along her legs, making them moan in pleasure, then went back to kissing them. Eventually they worked their pants and underwear down so that they had skin to skin contact with her legs, and showing to him through the camera that the dress actually had a thigh high slit on both sides. All that stimulation was too much for them, and they each blew their load while lip locked with this vixen. Like last time, she gathered up all the cum that was on her legs and drank it down.  After a quick trip to the bathroom and a selfie, they were on their way.  
     The third time almost had him cumming in his pants. One of the last clients to come in was a woman in her mid forties, toned and sexy, but with the start of laugh line that gave away her age. She made a comment about being nervous as she had never kissed a woman before, and received the answer of;  
     "It is just like kissing a man, but your front squishy bits are mashed up against my front squishy bits!"  
     With that bit of humor breaking the tension, they started slowly kissing, but soon made it up to full on make out session. Before they knew it, their hands were roaming around each others bodies, sliding beneath clothes and undoing fasteners. Soon the clients shirt and bra were up to her shoulders with her shorts and panties off one ankle, while the Madame's top and bottom of her dress was bunched up around her waist. For the next twenty minutes it was full on lesbian action, breast and nipples were pulled and sucked, pussies were licked and fingered and even pink little assholes got some loving too. Finally after her third or fourth leg shaking orgasm, the client was done. A little more kissing and cuddling, then it was get dressed and presentable, selfie and time to go. It surprised him, but the woman looked a bit younger now than when she came in. _I guess some good hot lesbian action will do that to a woman_. Before stepping out the door, the client turned around and shoved something into her hands before running off into the words. Closing the door, she unfurled them and held them up to the camera; it was the client's panties. Bringing them close to her face, she took a deep breath before hiding them away and preparing for the next client.  
     After what seemed like an eternity, the last client was served, and the front doors were locked up. Making sure there was no one around, she made her way over to the panic door and knocked lightly to signal him to come out. She was almost surprised at how fast the door opened and how quickly he swept her into his arms for a deep kiss. Giggling like a school girl, she returned the kiss and then some, showing him just how hot she still was.  
     "So you like watching I take it?" She said when then stopped for air.  
     "And you like being watched? Or do you normally get so naughty with your clients?"  
     "Tsk tsk, a woman never kisses and tells!" she replied, winking at him. "However YOU seem to be suffering down here. Would you like me to ... kiss it and make it all better?"  
     Before waiting for an answer, she dropped to her knees and pulled his pants down at the same time. His hard member sprang out from their confines and almost smacked her in the face on its way up to his navel. Licking her lips, she mumbled a quick 'itadakimasu' and took half his cock into her mouth. Her kissing skills could not have prepared him for what she could do. Knees shaking within the first few seconds, it was clear he would not last long. Bobbing her head up and down, her tongue danced around the tip of his cock and her cheeks caved inwards every time she moved her lips to his glands. It was too much, too fast! He moaned out loud as all the pent up cum in his prostate raced out his cock and into her eager, swallowing mouth. He was amazed by how much he was cumming, it the the most powerful orgasm he had ever had! _Well I guess over three hours of teasing with no release will do that to a man._  
Finally the flow stopped, and he had to lean on her shoulder to keep from collapsing. He felt like he had just lost five pounds from that one climax! When he finally regained his senses, he noticed that she was supporting his weight by cupping his ass and that she had never released his cock, still gently nursing the tip on it in her mouth while looking up at him.  
     "That was delightful! Surely that isn't all you have to give me is it?"  
     "I'm not sure. I have never cum so hard in my life. There is no way I have anything left."  
     "Ohhh? Are you sure about that?"  
     He was about to tell her he knew himself well enough, but stopped when he realized not only was he still hard as a rock, it felt like his prostate was full again. And not just full, filling up and starting to hurt! Looking her straight in the eyes with a shocked expression, she just smiled back at him and started stroking him again. He leaned his head back and moaned as she continued to work him over, shifting her hands so now only one was supporting his ass, with a finger wedged between the crack and the other one rolling his balls in her palm. The feelings were amazing, but he was not approaching orgasm nearly fast enough. The pressure was building up rapidly and he started mewling from it.  
     "Awww is my little sweet talker that desperate to cum?" she asked, nuzzling his hard cock.  
     "Please...please I need to cum soon! It feels like something will burst if I don't let it out!" he cried.  
     "Well then, I guess it can't be helped. I will drain you of everything."  
     With that, she slipped the finger she had resting between his cheeks right up his ass and began massaging his prostate. He was so shocked by this move that he couldn't even raise an objection to it. Moments later, as her persistent sucking and gentle prodding of his glands started his cum flowing into her mouth, he didn't care to object. It felt like a river of pre-cum was leaking out, but the relief was tangible. And there she was, happily drinking it all down like it was her favorite treat. _What if she is addicted to drinking cum? Oh god to have her around everyday would be divine!_ That thought was the final straw and he found himself cumming into her mouth once again.  
     After over a minute, he still had not stopped cumming! The pleasure was still growing, as was the feeling of filling up, despite letting out enough cum to be worried about dehydration. He felt faint, and covered his eyes to stop the world from spinning. Finally almost three full minutes later the flow came to a stop. As his breathing started to return to normal, he noticed three things; his dick was still hard, he felt like he was filling up again, and it felt like he had three fingers up his ass now.  
     "Damn girl," he weakly said "you milked me like a prized cow! Do you think you can take those extra fingers out of my backside now though?"  
     "Whatever do you mean handsome? I have only one finger in there." Her voice was almost sing song as she told him this.  
     He opened his eyes to see for himself, and for the second time was so shocked that he couldn't speak. She had grown into a giant! Looking at her, she must now be sixteen feet tall! Fear and panic set in instantly, but with her finger firmly up his ass there was no where to go.  
     "Whats the matter? you look like you have seen a ghost." she quipped, the smile on her face growing.  
     "G...g...giant! you are a giant!" he finally managed to yell.  
     "No no no sweety, my size hasn't changed at all. Yours, however, has. Don't believe me? Then how do you explain your shirt being around my arm if my finger didn't leave your asshole?"  
     Looking down, he could see that she was right. In the crook of her elbow sat his shirt and undershirt, her arm extended through the necks of both.  
     "Ok, so I shrank. But how? WHY?!"  
     "Hmmm, as for the how, you were cumming for three full minutes non stop, so the cum has to come from somewhere right? Admittedly, I did have to convert your mass to cum for you to let it all out, but I thought cumming yourself down my throat would be a great way to go, don't you think?"  
"Wha...h...WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" he screamed, his voice sounded higher in pitch to his ears than it used to.  
"Well, do you want a detailed explanation as to how, or do you want the why answered first?" she asked, gently stroking him again. He noticed then that his cock was still the same size as before, making it even harder for him to move in any meaningful way.  
     "WHY?!" he yelled  
      "Well then, simply put, it is because of all the lives you have ruined."  
     "Wh...what lives?" he responded meekly, diverting his eyes.  
     "Oh you know, all those senior citizens whose retirement money to stole from them through a bunch of legal loopholes. The ones who have to live out on the streets, or could move in with their kids. And of course the ones with no options other than just dying. You know, all those lives. Now, you are probably wondering; 'how can she know this?' The answer is simple, thanks to my wonderful master, I can see your sins. So the moment you walked in here, I knew what you had done, and that you would not be missed."  
     "You...you are crazy!" he yelled, struggling in vain again to free himself. "You will never get away with this!"  
     "Silly little man, of course I will. No one knows you are here, and even my records show that you left." her smile turned cruel. "And now for the second part of how, you see I am unique among those who serve the master. While the others can feed on a persons life force, their soul if you will, I can feed of the living energy in each cell in a person. I can also manipulate a persons body, like turning their mass into cum and spewing it out, as well as store that energy in my body for the others to feed on. Didn't you notice my tits are bigger and firmer than before?"  
     Despite himself, he looked down and noticed that they were indeed larger than before. Seizing upon this distraction, she began to once again massage his prostate, then swanned her neck and took his shaft all the way to the root, humming a little tune to herself that sent vibrations up and down his hard cock.  
     "You better warn me when you are going to cum." she told him, giving his dick a brief repose "Otherwise you might explode if my finger is still inside you when you shrink again."  
      Terrified by that notion, all he could do was hang on for dear life and try not to cum. At first he thought that the fear would give him the control he needed, but she looked up from his cock with a lust filled gaze and turned the dial from three to eleven. He thought he had experienced the best she had with that second climax, but now he knew that she had just been toying with him. Tongue slithering, throat swallowing, vibrations running up the length of his man meat, and the HEAT! It was all too much for him to bear, much less resist.  
     "I'm cumming!" he cried out, forgetting for a moment why that filled him with dread. Her finger quickly left his anus, leaving him oddly empty and cold. Then the torrent began. Pulse after pulse began to fire into her swallowing mouth, her moans of pleasure mixing with his. Now that he knew what was going on, he could feel himself getting smaller and smaller. Even his dick was beginning to shrink this time as she just drank him down. Soon enough, he had become so small that if her finger had stayed in him, he would have burst like a cheap balloon.  
     After another three solid minutes of cumming, he was finally empty. Looking around he could see that he now fit snugly in the palm of her hand, and to his eyes she was now ten stories tall. Feeling weak and helpless, he curled up into a ball and hoped she would forget about him.  
     "Aww poor baby," she said, lifting him up to her giant, beautiful face. "are you scared, confused and worried about how you will over come this? Now you have an idea as to what your victims felt. But lucky for you, I have a nice warm place for you to lounge in before your final curtain call."  
Puckering up her lips, she brought him to her and gave him a wet, full body kiss, even licking him all over. Then she tilted her head back opened her mouth wide. Raising her hand, she turned it sideways and let him slide off, right into her mouth. His screams were muffled by her tongue and she swished him around her mouth. Suddenly she closed her mouth and swallowed him down.  
     "Now you can sit around in my tummy until I decide to finish absorbing you. A last little bit of punishment for all that you did. It's a shame though, had your sins not angered me as much as they did, you might have gotten to play human dildo before getting swallowed. Oh well, there is always the next one. I wonder what Master will say when I see him?"  
     With that, she finished powering down the room, locked up, and made her way home, her prey slowly making her breasts perk up even more.


	5. Saradeth

     "Could you come into my office please?" he said to the intercom with his financial manager.

     "Of course sir, just give me a moment to finish up these accounts." came the sweet voice from the other side.  
     "Very good." Shutting off the mic, he leaned back in his plush chair and again gave silent thanks to what ever divine being sent this woman to him. She is smart, persistent, resourceful and polite.  
     Not to mention very easy on the eyes too.  
     It was several month ago when she came into one of his small businesses, a local plastic fabrication shop, that he used as a front for his other, less than honest buisness transcations. She asked in a polite and professional voice to speak to the owner, and from what his employee told him, her eyes said that 'no' would not be taken. Intrigued, he invited her into his office to see what she had to say.  
     As she walked to the offered chair, he took a good look at her. Standing at 5'9 without her simple black heels, and dressed in a dark pencil skirt and business jacket, she cut quite the figure. Her legs were long and smooth, well toned while still being quite feminine. Moving up her hips curved out gracefully before tapering in at her waist, giving her a less pronounced hourglass look and from what her could see of her ass as she sat down, it was tight and heart shaped. Her upper torso was harder to judge due to the jacket, be it could be seen from the way it sat on her shoulders that her bust was not enormous, probably a larger B cup, and her arms seemed to be slim and delicate looking, while probably being toned like her legs.  
     From the top of the jacket he delicate neck lead up to her beautiful face. Soft pink lips were set in a polite smile, while silver rimmed glasses sat on her nose, the only barrier between his eyes and her sapphire blue ones. Finally her long blond hair was tied back into a profession looking bun, complementing her serious business woman image.  
Wonder if the rug matches the curtains? He thought to himself before firmly shaking her hand and asking her how he could be of help today?

     Over an hour later, they both rose and shook hands again. She would be starting tomorrow running the plastic shop. As it turns out, she was fairly well off and was simply looking for something to challenge her abilities in management and marketing. She said she saw massive potential in this business and wanted to see it grow and be profitable, while also positively impacting the community. She already had marketing plans and restructuring ideas that were years ahead of anything it already had, or that he had thought to implement.  
     As they say; never look a gift horse in the mouth!

     It was two months later that her next big surprise was reviled. In that short amount of time, she had somehow managed to increase the profits by over fifty percent! It was such a huge change that he started wondering if he should take lessons from her in business. There were orders coming in from local repair shops for special parts, businesses that needed simple items like door stoppers and more. She even setup a program with local schools where kids could bring in plastic to be recycled and it would be used to make some of their school supplies, from rulers to pencil boxes.  
It was Tuesday night just before closing when Sam came in the door. He was one of the bosses best thugs, not the smartest man ever, but quite proficient at the illegal tasks he was given. He walked through the back, passing Sara's desk and offering a short nod of acknowledgement before opening the door and entering the boss' office right next to her.  
     "Sam my boy! How is everything today?" he was greeted by the boss, still sitting at his massive desk.  
     "Very well boss, thank you." He replied  
     "Good, good. Now, I take it you are here to report on the assignment I gave you the other day?"  
     "Yes sir. The job is done. That little snitch is sleeping with the fishes, as the cliche goes. He was to be interviewed tomorrow, so he had not given any damning information about you or the family."  
     "Excellent Sam! Nice to see you tied up all the loose ends." the boss said. He stood up to shake the man's hand when he saw a head poking through the door. "Except it seems, when it comes to closing doors."  
     Whipping his head around, Sam saw Sara looking in on them, her face still cool and collected. At first he was upset, then a malicious smile crossed his face.  
     "So does this mean I can have my fun with her before we get rid of her?" he sneered  
     "Try it and I will break more than your nose this time, Samuel." she replied, her voice cold as ice. Looking over at the boss, she said; "I'm clocking out for the night, I'll see you tomorrow and we can have a meeting in the morning."  
     "A meeting about what?" he asked, stunned by her acceptance of the situation.  
     "A meeting about raising my budget, now that I know you have multiple secondary income sources. Also If you would like I can look over those books too and see where things aren't balancing and who really owes you money."  
     With those parting words and the same polite smile she wore when they first met, she closed the door and went home for the night.

     Back to the present day, he was still amazed by her. Within a week she had gone over and sorted all the finances of the Jabin Family, one of the four Mafia leaders of the area, and managed to find money that had gone missing hidden in old accounts, three skimming operations, and several fully legal tax breaks and refunds. It was like she had bankers, accountants and lawyers all locked away in that beautiful head of hers.  
     And her loyalty to him was iron clad.  
     Each of the other three Families had sent people to poach her to their side after noticing how quickly things seem to improve for Boss Jabin. The fact that at least one of those skimming operations was sending money into their pockets must have also stung a bit. Far from being flattered at her new level of desirability, she instead found it to be a nuance and offered an interesting solution.  
     Offer her services to the other three Families.  
     At first he was against even proposing it. After all, she belonged to him, why should the others benefit from her? But over time she brought up several convincing reasons that changed his mind involving knowing if the others had back doors into his businesses, having a solid knowledge of the others financial situation, and being able to avoid stepping on any toes if he was looking to expand elsewhere. While there was still a part of him that wanted to say no, she had never steered him wrong before, so why doubt her now?  
     As she walked into his office and sat down in the plush chair in front of his desk, he told her how his conference call had gone.  
     "Well, I still find it hard to believe, but the other three Families have accepted your idea of paying for your services."  
     "I am glad to here that." she said "Were there any hiccups?"  
     "Not that many surprisingly. They will each choose a business they own like this one to have the files delivered to or accessible from on a provided network computer. The room will be monitored at all times and nothing will be allowed in or out besides you, food and water. There will be security checks when you enter and leave the room, but they will use scanners instead of pat downs. I took the liberty of telling them about what you did to Sam when he tried to feel you up, and they seemed to agree that they didn't have anyone they could well enough to both guard the room and NOT cop a feel."  
     They both let out a small laugh, remembering the time early on when she was first brought in. Sam thought that she was there just for her looks and to service the Boss, and said he couldn't wait to get between her legs. As he reached for her chest, her right hand had lashed out, slapping his head sideways. She then back handed him full on in the nose, breaking it in two places. He was ready to kill her on the spot when the Boss stepped in and set him straight, saying he was NEVER to lay a hand on her, or else he would be on the wrong end of a beating, after she had finished with him. Since then, he had been polite to her, but his eyes still showed the anger at that humiliation.

     The next three weeks were a blur as she spent each day at a different location, sorting, organizing, finding and fixing issues, and all without mixing any of her now four seperate employers information. When everyone asked her how she managed, she simply offered up a cryptic smile and said that she had a head for numbers. During this time, all the families saw significant improvement in their financial situations, including several new business acquisitions that had been sought after but never acted on for fear of intruding on someone else's territory. Overall all four Families were extremely pleased and smitten with this amazing woman who sprung up from nowhere.  
     So when she suggested having all of the families come together for a party night, a way to celebrate everyone's improvement and to indulge in some fun and vice, everyone was more than happy to attend. She even promised to personally service each of the family heads herself, and provide a very special guest to entertain all of the men, from the pencil pushers to the the gruffest thugs.  
     Boss Jabin was surprised to hear these lust filled words come out of her normally professional lips, but one look into her eyes and there could be no question about her desires. It seemed her level of accomplishment had satisfied her mentally, and she now sought to reach the same levels physically. With the promise of a night to end all nights, and a dress that will look like it is painted on, she left the planning to him.

     A week later, the big night was in full swing. The location was an old warehouse that had been converted into a house of vice. In the central area of the main floor, drinks were flowing gaily and the air was wafting with smoke from varying sources. Surrounding this area was raised second floor with railings to allow people to safely look down upon the main floor. These walkways also lead to private rooms for, private, business deals.  
     The main floor was packed with more people that it had ever seen before. Almost two hundred people were down there enjoying themselves, a small stage off to one side was equipped with poles that a few of the female members of the family were already wrapping themselves around and a crowd of horny men were cheering them on. In darker corners people were partaking in stronger vices than just smoke and alcohol, with lines of powder being visible even from the second floor.  
     Wearing a silky, full length strapless stretch dress of grey that proudly clung to every one of her curves, Sara turned away from the railing and addressed those watching with her.  
     "Lady, gentlemen, now that the employees are enjoying themselves, how about you each retire to a private room so that I may properly express my gratitude for the opportunities you have afforded me." Grinning like kids in a candy store, the four heads each went to a sound proof private room to await her arrival, all wondering if they were going to be first. As the last door closed, a smile spread across her lips, and she turned away from the doors to get herself a drink. Let the anticipation build a little more, and the performance will be all the sweeter.  
     After nursing her drink, she finished it off in one big gulp and licking her lips before heading back upstairs and into the first room. Closing the door behind her, she turned around to see the head of the Bamita family sitting on the bed in his undershirt and boxers, a huge grin plastered on his face. Smiling back at him, she walked slowly towards him, her hips swaying in a wide orbit.  
     "So, what will be your pleasure Sir?" she asked in a seductive voice.  
     "I would love to partake of your ambrosia. I imagine it to be the sweetest thing I will ever taste."  
     "In that case, lay back on the bed and let me pour directly to your lips."  
As he lay back on the bed, she slowly stepped up onto the mattress, and stood herself right over his head. Looking up he had a clear view of her woman hood and he almost delirious with the desire to drink. Slowly she began to lower herself down to his face. She moved agonizingly slow, and he reached up to grab her hips and finally claim his prize. While she descends, she reaches down and takes his hands in hers, interlacing his fingers together and holding them to her tight stomach as she makes contact with his face, her legs on each side of his head.  
     Like the man in the desert that found an oasis, he began to drink of her. Her nectar was sweeter than anything he had ever had and he did his best to gorge himself. All too soon he felt the burning in his lungs telling him that he needed to pause his feast for a moment and breath in live giving air. He tilted his head backwards to sneak a breath, but her shapely ass followed him. With the burning in his lungs growing even more intense, he tried to tap her, to let her know what he needed, but she simply held his hands to her with far more strength than her frame should allow.  
     Giving in to panic, he began to kick and flail his lower half to gain a precious breath of air. His actions were like that of a tornado, powerful and wild. Unfortunately for him, she was like the mountains in the face of such a wind; a little shaken but otherwise completely unfazed.  
     With his consciousness fading, all he could do was weakly twist his torso with the dying hope of fresh oxygen. When that once again proved fruitless, he accepted that his life was forfeit, and all the deeds of his past were coming back to weigh him down. As that final thought crossed his mind, he extended his tongue to get one last taste of her.  
     Then his world went black.  
     After feeling the last vestiges of life leave his body, she stood back up and made her way to the door, stopping only to blow the lifeless man a kiss, and exited the room.

     Closing the door to the second room behind her, Sara looked over at the rooms female occupant. The only woman among the Bosses, Lady Valina was an older but no less attractive brunet. She was sitting on the bed with a glass of wine held in her gloved hand, looking at the door like a wild cat watching prey wander into its territory. After a moment, she spoke;  
     "So my dear, what kind of entertainment shall we have?"  
     Thinking for a moment, Sara let a smile steal across her face. Without a word, she walked over to one of the chairs in the room and slowly sat down facing Valina. After making herself comfortable, in what should only be described as a perfect Sharon Stone imitation, she slowly uncrossed her legs, giving a clear view of her womanhood, before recrossing them again.  
     Though stunned for a moment, Valina grinned widely as she stood up and made her way over, placing her glass on the nearby table before stopping in front of the sitting woman. Slowly, gracefully, she kneels down in front of the sitting woman, who spreads her legs to offer easy access to tonight's prize. Wasting no time, Valina lifted her dessert's left leg and placed it over her shoulder before she began a slow and sensual dance with her tongue that had the younger woman moaning in minutes. A short time later her moans were getting louder, and the older woman knew that her climax was close at hand.  
     Doubling her pace, she was completely engrossed in what she was doing and did not feel Sara's eyes now focused squarely on her. With the practiced moves of a gymnast, Sara extended her right leg and smoothly pivoted it around to place it on the older woman's other shoulder. Releasing a long and loud moan, her hand snaked down Valina's head and grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled her deeper between her legs. With no resistance offered up, she pulled a little harder.  
     And at the same time crossed her ankles, trapping the woman's head between her legs.  
     At first Valina thought it was simple play, that she was about to orgasm and didn't want the older woman to move he mouth away. But as the moans started getting louder and stronger, so too did the force exerted on her neck. Starting to black out, she fought as best she could, reaching up to try and gouge out eyes or tear into breasts, however her hands we caught by the wrists and held to the side, now serving as handles to pull the soft neck even deeper between the vice like legs.  
     With every moan she was pulled deeper in and the pressure on her neck increased. Soon it felt like her spine was beginning to separate. Grinding on the face between her legs, the young woman let out a yell as she reached her peak.  
     At the same time, she constricted her legs with tremendous force. A loud crack, like a leather belt being snapped against itself rang out in the room. Then it was quiet, the only sound the panting of the woman sitting in the chair. Once she had caught her breath, she slowly released the neck trapped between her legs, now bent at an angle not conducive to supporting life. Standing up, she looked over at the wall mounted clock and realized she spent more time than she wanted playing with her food. The next one would need to be dealt with in a timely manner if she was to visit everyone before the end of the night.  
     Pulling the hem of her dress back down, she headed for the door.

     Entering the room of Boss Baccatti, she was greeted by the sight of a man who embodied gluttony. Nearly as wide as he was tall, he would fit the role of Baron Harkonnen to a T. Seeing her walk in the room, he stood up and licked his lips.  
     Giving him a seductive smile, she raised her hand in a 'come here' motion, leaning back so her shoulders touched the wall and thrust her breasts up and out. Needing no further instructions, he came at her like a kid to a giant birthday present. Just as his hands were about to grab her chest, she lashed out with her foot straight into his groin.  
Like a sac of bricks, he dropped to his knees, head facing down and hands clutching his masculinity in an attempt to alleviate the pain and protect them from further harm. With him positioned exactly as she planned, she took a step forward and stood with her long legs now on either side of his head. Crossing her left ankle over to her right, her thighs immediately cut into his neck, causing him to forget all about the pain he had suffered and reach his hands up to pull her legs apart. She laughed lightly at his pitiful efforts and finished crossing her ankles, planting her left toe on the ground.  
     She then pivoted her hips sharply to the left.  
     Another loud crack rang out across the room, followed by the heavy thud of the fat mans body hitting the ground. There was no playing with this greasy piece of meat, like ripping a band-aid off he was better dealt with quickly and painlessly.  
     Well, painlessly for her anyways. She still had some standards after all.

     Entering the last room, her face was flushed with excitement. There sitting on the bed was the man who had hired her, who had made all this possible.  
     Boss Jabin. The final Boss.  
     "So, how shall we make this night memorable?" he asked as his eyes traced up and down her body.  
     "Hmmmm" she mused, lightly biting her lower lip. "Why don't we start with you getting allllll the way up on the bed? I wouldn't do for you to fall off in the excitement."  
     Following her instructions, he shifted backwards until only his ankles were hanging off the bed. With his torso propped up by his arms, he waited to see what she did next. With her audiences full attention again, she slowly peeled the dress over the swells of her breasts and slid it down past her hips, allowing it to pool at her feet. Stepping out from the dress, now only in flimsy silk lingerie, she slowly walked the length of the room to the bed, her heels clicking out a steady rhythm on the floor.  
     When she made it to the edge of the bed, she slid one long leg onto the mattress, then the other, straddling his legs before moving herself further up his body, to rest on his hips and his face inches from her lovely chest. Looking down into his eyes, she reached behind his head and plunged his face deep into the valley between her breasts. As warm, soft flesh filled his senses, he took a deep breath, wanting to savor her scent. Feeling the tickling sensation of his deep breathing, Sara giggled before squeezing him deeper still to her body.  
     Soon the burning in his lungs forced him to remove himself from the comforting flesh, lest he pass out and miss this grand opportunity at pleasure. Pulling his head back, he met resistance from her arms that were still wrapped around his neck. He tried harder as the burning grew more intense, but she just cooed and held him tighter still. Beginning to panic, he struggled had as his vision began to go black around the edges.  
     Suddenly he was falling back to the mattress, gasping in great gulps of air as his back rested on the mattress. She had released him just before he passed out. As his breathing began to even out, he felt her move up higher on his body, the heat of her nether reigns trailing up until it settled just below his collar bone. Looking up to her face again, she still had her smile on and her eyes seemed to be shimmering, almost glowing in the dim light of the room.  
     "So sorry about that, I got caught up in the moment." she said, licking her soft lips.  
     "I suppose it is alright, my dear. I thought for a moment I would pass out and not be able to experience the treasure that is between those long legs of yours."  
     "Oh? You want in to be between my legs that badly do you?"  
     "Dear god yes!"  
     "Well then..." Sara replies, slowly stretching out her legs from beneath her to each side of his head. "Welcome to the gates of heaven."  
Reaching behind his head, she lifts his head up towards the prize. His neck starts to strain from the angle, but he pays it no mind. He is so close! As he is almost close enough to lick her, the smile on her dace widens, at the same time her legs close around his neck like a bear trap. Too fast to react and with a force that can not be escaped. Taking his hands by the wrists, she pins them to the bed as she leans back, flexing the taught muscles of her thighs around his neck and making his eyes bulge slightly.  
     "W...why...?" he barely manages to gasp out.  
     "Why you ask?" Sara let out a cruel laugh, squeezing tighter still before relaxing her grip enough to ensure that he would remain conscious. "Very well, I will tell you why. There are several reasons actually. First is that my Master is in need of the financial resources you possess, as his entourage of paramours like myself have exceeded what he currently has available. Second, because of the gifts provided by my Master, I am able to see all the sins that stain your soul. Every terrible deed, every life ruined is like an open book to my eyes. These stains are ones that my sisters and I set out to erase, to make the Masters world a better place and to feed."  
     As Sara explains all this to him, she regularly flexes her powerful legs, cutting deep into the soft flesh of his neck and causing his spine to feel almost as if it is separating. But never enough pain to distract him from her words. The despair he will feel once he learns all the truth will be a reward in and of itself.  
     "That's right, I said feed. Do you recall saying how it seemed like I had a banker, accountant and lawyer all locked away in my head? Well you were right. You see, among the gifts provided to me by my Master is one that allows me to both improve my body AND my mind when I absorb the life force of one who has perished between my legs or from my backside. I can use this to make my body stronger, more beautiful, and repair damage it my have received. It also allows me to learn EVERYTHING that the person knew. All their skills, knowledge and secrets all become mine."  
She stopped talking for a minute, and simply began to squeeze him harder and tighter, bringing him to the edge of blacking out and then letting him come back. With each contraction of her legs, she ground herself against his chin that was trapped up against her womanhood. Finally she relented, and continued speaking.  
     "For the last reason; when I was thirteen years old, I fell gravely ill. My mother had died years ago and my father was just managing to keep us afloat. With the cost of the treatment needed, he had no choice be to get the money from less than reputable lenders. In time I got better, but father was not able to keep up the payments. A week after my fourteenth birthday, three thugs forced their way into our house and restrained us before their boss came in. He asked for his money, which my father did not have."  
Stopping again, she resumed the harsh contractions against his neck, occasionally lifting her bottom from his body and stretching his neck out so far he was sure it would pop. After one more vicious squeeze, she went back to her story.  
     "That night, the boss' answer changed my life forever. He said; 'well then, as my money bought your daughters health, if I can not get it back, I will just have to take her health back in exchange.' The three thugs then proceeded to beat me near to death in front of my bound father. Both of us powerless to stop it. I was rushed to the hospital, and after thirty six hours of surgeries, I was stable and my life was out of danger."  
     "But!" another violent contraction of her legs punctuated the anger she felt. "I had severe brain damage. Memory, learning, even language skills were all extremely effected. My body managed to heal and continue to develop normally, but my mind could never catch up. Two years after the attack, my father took his own life, unable to bear the shame of what he considered his fault. I went on to live in an institution, hoping one day to be able to live my life normally again. Until one day I overheard the doctors talking about me, saying that I would most likely never improve beyond where I was, and I would probably end up in an abusive relationship should I try to live on my own. It was that night I decided to take my own life."  
     Again taking a break from her story, she resumed her violent contractions against his neck. After a time, she let his head slip a little lower between her legs, and began to crush his head. It felt like his jaw was going to dislocate and his brains were going to escape out every orifice in his head. Then after a time, she relented the extreme pressure, and pulled his head back up to where it had been before.  
     "That night, I snuck out and made my way to the bridge. I intended to jump quickly before anyone could stop me, but looking down to the water, I hesitated. That is when Master found me. He offered me hope, recovery, love, and the chance at revenge. For you see, the one who was responsible for my situation, was none other than YOU, Boss Jabin."  
     This revelation shocked him to his core. He remembered that night! The pressure on his neck tripled for a moment, pulling him from his thoughts and focusing on her eyes. The anger and hatred he saw there scared him more than if there was a gun pointed at him!  
     "So you see, I have now returned the favor. I have take everything from you. All your businesses? You signed them over to me and my sisters for the tax breaks. Your fellow bosses? All they knew now resides in my mind. And now it is time for you to join them. All you know, I will know. And all you will be is a body on the floor."  
     Slowly she began rocking her hips from side to side, building up momentum. As fear gripped him, he struggled with all the strength he had left, but to no avail. Looking up again to her eyes, the anger and hatred had dimmed, replaced with an iron clad determination to finish what she had started.  
     "For my father, and myself; farewell." she faintly whispered.  
     Lifting her hips off his body, she used the momentum she had generated and swiftly pivoted her hips all the way down to the mattress. The sound was more like a crack of thunder than a mans neck breaking. After one last twist, she released his head and began to feel all the new memories and skills flood her mind.  
     Finally she had exacted her revenge, and could devote the rest of her new life to her master and her sisters. The open wound of her past was closed, and she could truly move forward. Stepping off the bed, she made her way over to her discarded dress and slid it back up her sleek frame, slowing only to allow the top to tease her hardened nipples and she pulled it over her breasts. Once again dressed, she left the room, closing the door behind her firmly and never looking back.

     Back on the catwalk, she went to the opposite side and knocked on the door three times. Moments later it opened and a cloaked form stepped out. While nothing could be seen from under the cloak, the height of the one under it had to be near the seven foot mark easily. Nodding to the giant, Sara lead the way down the stairs and up onto the stage, shooing off the few people who were still dancing on it. Signaling to the DJ to lower the volume, she picked up a mic and addressed the crowd.  
     "Is everyone having fun tonight?" She asked. A loud roar of approval came back from the audience. "Wonderful! And now I have a special treat for everyone! The cloaked person behind me will provide the last piece of the entertainment tonight. Many asked why there were no prostitutes brought in tonight, and the answer is simple; SHE will be doing everyone of you here tonight, and we will need all of you to be at full mast to TRY and satisfy her."  
     At these words, the robed figure raised her arms and threw the covering garment off her body, revealing a sculpted amazon of unmatched beauty. Wasting no time, she stepped down into the crowd, pushed one man to the floor, mounted him and began to ride him without delay. She then reached for the next closest and pulled his throbbing erection into her mouth. With the tone set, everyone gathered around to be next, and an orgy the likes of which had not been seen in years began.  
     t seemed no one could last more than five minutes once she started working on them, and the orgasms she elicit were strong enough to knock them out. Men and women moaned their passions, then hit the floor, a slowly forming trail of bodies was flowing into the crowd.  
     From her vantage point on the stage, Saradeth noticed Sam skirting around the edges of the orgy, trying to find a way to get closer. Smiling to herself once more, she stealthily made her way behind him before pulling him backwards and causing him to fall to the ground. As the air rushed out of his lungs, she quickly settled her hips on his collar bone and clutched his head between her legs before kicking them straight out behind her.  
     "What do you think you are doing you crazy bitch!?" he gasped at her, his hands grabbing at her legs and butt in an attempt to pry himself loose.  
     "Awww Sammy, after all the talking you did about wanting to get between my legs, now that there is another woman around you don't like me anymore? I'm jealous." she punctuated the last word with a violent constriction of her legs.  
     "Are you trying to kill me or something!?"  
     "Oh no dear, not yet. First you suffer a little, then I snap your little neck. Maybe if you are good I'll give your little friend here some attention." With that she lightly blew on his throbbing erection.  
     "You must be insane! Do you really think no one will notice you kill me on the floor like this!?"  
     "Why would they? No one has noticed the pile of bodies yet." she replied matter of factly.  
     Twisting his head as much as he could, he looked over at the closest person who had fainted from the amazon's ministrations. What he saw left him speechless. What he thought was a past out orgy participant was a dried out husk of a man. He was about to scream when she silenced him with another power crush to his neck. It lasted so long that his world was spinning before she finally reduced the pressure.  
     "Let me go, you don't really want to kill me do you?" his voice a hoarse whisper, barely audible over the music playing.  
     "Of course I do." she replied, turning to look back at his trapped head. "I mean, either way you were not going to get out of here alive, so I figured, with all your talk about what you wanted to do to me, that you would enjoy being snuffed out this way."  
     "None...of us were going to survive?"  
     "That was the plan, and even if it originally wasn't, there is no one around who could stop a succubus' feeding frenzy."  
He looked past her ass as best he could at the woman at the center of the crowd. She had not slowed down since she started. It actually looked like she was even more intense than before, with people falling over and being replaced faster and faster. She was the tornado and they were the trailers waiting to be blown away.  
     "Well then, I think it's time I wrap this up. It's been fun Sammy, goodbye." With that, she lifted her legs up, forcing his head towards her plump ass and extending his neck until it popped. Then for good measure, she rolled her hips quickly left and right, ensuring that the job was done. Having finished her meal, she stood up and looked over at the succubus. There was still a little over half the crowd left to be dealt with, but that was fine. There was no chance of any of them escaping. Satisfied that everything was as it should be, Saradeth made her way over to the bar and fixed herself a drink.

* * *

     The fire at the warehouse was later ruled to be an accident, old faulty wiring ignited the blaze and the warehouse last known stored goods were shipments of disposable butane lighters. Though there were some bones recovered from the fire, there was not enough to guess who they were or how many people had been in there. None of the dock workers were reported missing, so the general consensus was that they belonged to wandering vagrants.  
     And the following Monday, the little plastic shop opened in the morning as always, with a new owner at the helm.


End file.
